


Снять стресс

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Slight domination, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Виктор и Дина теряют бриллиант, а Роман не знает, как себя контролировать.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801174) by [Bloodbath (kasady_no)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/Bloodbath). 



Иглотерапевты в спешке покидают комнату. Роман садится и смотрит на свою пташку и своего телохранителя, прокручивая в голове услышанное.

— Вы потеряли бриллиант!

Он не может совладать с взрывом эмоций. Он был так близок, а какие-то твари заполучили этот чёртов камень!

У Виктора, его драгоценного Виктора, кто-то, блядь, взял и украл бриллиант.

Роман скидывает на пол последнюю подушку, отправляя её к куче остальных, но это лишь немного помогает ослабить гнев.

Он вздыхает и разворачивается к Дине и Виктору.

— Его нужно вернуть… и быстрее. Я хочу знать, кто его взял, — рычит Сайонис.

Подчинённые одновременно кивают, а затем Дина говорит:

— Девчонка-карманница. Её зовут Кассандра Кейн, бриллиант у неё, но сейчас она находится в полиции.

Роман кивает, понимая глупость ситуации и то, что его люди…

— …потеряли бриллиант из-за девчонки, — было нелепо говорить это вслух. Роман встречается взглядом с Виктором и чувствует, как новая волна гнева заполняет его, — я хочу, чтобы она умерла. Если ей хочется поиграть с нами, тогда пусть эта мелкая блядь прочувствует на себе все последствия. Она думает, что может воровать у меня, — он всё сильнее выходит из себя.

Сильные мозолистые руки внезапно оказываются на его плечах. Роман поднимает голову, ловя противоречивый взгляд Дины, прежде чем его внимание в конечном счёте полностью сосредотачивается на Викторе.

— Всё будет хорошо, мы найдём её. Не беспокойтесь об этом. Кроме того, у нас есть Харли, которую всегда можно порвать на части. Мы обязательно займёмся этим, повеселимся. Снимем стресс.

Снимем стресс.

Виктор говорит об этом так соблазнительно, с такой ухмылкой на лице и маниакальным блеском в глазах, что Роман не может ему не поверить.

Он кивает и улыбается в ответ. Ему нравится вместе с Виктором устраивать массовые кровопролития людишек, которые его бесят. Взгляд Зсасза заводит, как ничто другое, и Роман торопливо покидает комнату, собираясь переодеться и отправиться с Виктором вниз, чтобы немного развлечься с Квинн.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Виктор и Дина сообщают о потере бриллианта, мирный день Романа в считанные секунды становится дерьмовым.

Он выслушивает их оправдания после того, как разбрасывает какие-то вещи, затем пытается придумать план. Сайонис сделал слишком многое, чтобы позволить малолетней воровке просто так забрать бриллиант.

Он рассказывает подчинённым о своём плане и переключает внимание на Канарейку.

Роман хмурится и отмахивается от Виктора, когда тот пытается возразить, и приближается к своей пташке.

— Дина, Дина, Дина, возможно, ты не понимаешь смысла своей работы. Ты едешь, — он делает жест, изображая управление рулём, — и как хорошая послушная девочка делаешь то, что я говорю. Надеюсь, подробнее разжёвывать не нужно.

Роман кладёт руки ей на плечи и слегка наклоняется, смотря прямо в глаза. Затем отпускает, но только после того, как дожидается кивка.

Гнев на лице Сайониса мгновенно сменяется широкой улыбкой, и он хлопает в ладоши.

— Прекрасно! Девчонка умирает, я получаю свой бриллиант, а ты остаёшься такой, какая есть. Дышащей и с лицом. А теперь свободна. Я очень надеюсь, что проблема будет решена сегодня вечером.

Дина снова кивает и поспешно покидает апартаменты.

Виктор идёт за ней следом, ехидно смеясь.

— А ты задержись. Мне нужен кто-то, чтобы разобраться с Харли. Но перед этим, Виктор, потрудись объяснить, что, чёрт возьми, сегодня произошло!

Зсасз опускает голову, выражая расстройство, но Роман зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы с лёгкостью забыть об этом промахе, пусть даже при участии его «правой руки».

Он грубо хватает Виктора за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.

— Мне нужны твои слова, Виктор, — предупреждающе произносит Роман.

Это раздражение длится долю секунды, но Зсасз подчиняется.

— Я был вне игры, отвлёкся. Такого больше не повторится, босс.

Роман нервно и хрипло смеётся.

Он верит в то, что Виктора могло что-то сбить с толку, но сдержанный тон подчинённого говорит о том, что часть правды Зсасз скрывает.

Сайонис видит, как меняется взгляд Виктора, когда он явно думает о сегодняшнем дне. Как в его глазах мелькает стыд.

Интересно.

— На колени, — приказывает Роман, и через секунду Виктор послушно смотрит на него, опустившись на пол.

Роман что-то мурлычет себе под нос и нежно гладит Зсасза по щеке.

— М-м, ты ведь в курсе, что мне не нравится, когда от меня пытаются что-то скрыть. Что я ценю доверие. Ты мне дорог, поэтому я спрошу ещё раз, — он отвешивает подчинённому пощёчину, — что, чёрт возьми, пошло не так?!

Глаза Виктора становятся блестящими, и Роман снова поглаживает пальцем по его щеке.

— Я отвлёкся, — Виктор делает паузу, чувствуя, как пальцы Сайониса впиваются в кожу на его голове.

Вздрогнув, он сглатывает.

— Я позволил Дине отвлечь меня. Она меня не слушалась, мы начали спорить, и я потерял бдительность. Я заслуживаю любого наказания, которое Вы посчитаете нужным, — он покорно склоняет голову, пока Роман размышляет над услышанным.

Он верит своему подчинённому, но находит в его словах нечто странное.

Подозрительное.

— Дина привлекла твоё внимание? Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты вроде как в ней не заинтересован. И раньше никем другим не интересовался.

Виктор поднимает голову.

— Это правда, большинство людей ничего не стоят, — он смотрит на Романа в надежде увидеть в его глазах понимание, но Сайонис до сих пор выглядит раздражённым.

— А Дина, значит, чего-то стоит? — спрашивает он, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к виску подчинённого.

Виктор едва заметно дрожит, и Роман видит, как он пытается подобрать слова.

— Она не привлекает _моё_ внимание, но зато захватила _Ваше_. Я просто слежу за тем, чтобы она не переходила черту.

Что-то в словах Зсасза в конце концов успокаивает Романа.

— Ты ей не доверяешь.

Виктор, не отводя взгляда от босса, кивает.

Губы Сайониса растягиваются в безумной улыбке, и он, схватив Зсасза за ворот рубашки, рывком ставит его на ноги.

— Дорогой, если ты хочешь, чтобы она ушла, то всё, что тебе нужно — это сказать папочке, — шепчет он на ухо Виктору.

От этого дыхание Зсасза становится поверхностным, и он дотрагивается до руки Романа, слегка сжимая.

Как же Роман обожает такие моменты. Он берёт лицо подчинённого в ладони.

— Я думал… думал, что она тебе нравится. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, — скулит Зсасз.

Роман улыбается и убирает ладони, а затем сильно ударяет его по левой щеке.

— Ты такой заботливый, Виктор, — он целует Зсасза в висок, — но ты солгал мне, хотя знаешь, что происходит, когда ты лжёшь, — Сайонис усмехается, и следующий удар приходится в нос подчинённого, после чего Роман отталкивает его, заставляет наклониться над столом и снять штаны.

Он кладёт руку на поясницу Виктора, пока тот избавляется от штанов. Роман отбрасывает их в сторону и прикасается ладонями к его заднице.

Первый шлепок заставляет Зсасза заскулить, а затем схватиться за ту же щёку после ещё одного удара. Роман берёт его за волосы, чтобы приподнять голову.

Их взгляды встречаются.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не потерплю непослушания, Виктор. Когда я говорю что-то сделать, что ты должен отвечать?

Виктор глотает.

— Будет исполнено, — Роман кусает его за подбородок, затем отпускает голову и гладит по заднице.

Зсасз чувствует сильный шлепок.

— Чертовски верно. А теперь считай, — приказывает Сайонис.

На двадцатом ударе Виктор тяжело дышит, по его щекам текут слёзы, а Роман прижимается к его спине.

— Нет необходимости ревновать, мой малыш. Она не стоит твоего непослушания, — Роман гладит его покрасневшую кожу, продолжая бормотать себе под нос, — ты ведь и сам это знаешь, не так ли? — и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать в шею.

Зсасз тихо стонет.

— Да, папочка.

— М-м, хороший мальчик. Я думаю, что нам, — он поглаживает подушечкой пальца лицо Виктора, — не помешало бы уделить немного времени друг другу. Чтобы снова сблизиться.

Кожа Зсасза покрывается мурашками, когда они оба перемещаются в спальню.

Впереди их ждёт долгая ночь.


End file.
